Warming Of Hearts
by broken5pieces
Summary: What if Minerva McGonagall caught a certain boy awake in his dormitory on his first day of Hogwarts? Would a lot have changed? Harry Potter is a lonely boy who has one wish. What better place is it for that wish to come true than a magical school!
1. Midnight Protector

This is my first fic and this idea just came to me and I wanted to write it down. It is quite short for the beginning, but I just wanted to test it out a bit. So… Enjoy! :)

 **Disclaimer: I do not have kids, nor am I blonde**

Harry couldn't sleep. How could he, he was in a bloody magical school after all and just a few months ago he hadn't even known magic existed!

Harry sat next to his owl near the windows, staring silently outside through the windows. It was so beautiful. He could see the Forbidden Forest and the Great Lake. The moon shone bright and if Harry squinted, he could see the tentacles of the Giant Squid. Harry stared at everything with amazement, running his fingers through Hedwig's feathers. If he could, Harry would have cried in joy and relief. Joy because finally for once in the last 10 years of his life he had a friend and relief because he was not with the Dursleys anymore! Finally he was free from them for once in his long miserable life. At first Harry couldn't sleep, for he had thought if he did, he would leave this wonderful place and wake up in their house. He couldn't bear that thought, that everything around him was a dream. But just to make sure, Harry pinched himself hard. Wincing, he rubbed his arm, but then grinned. It was real. Everything was real. Harry huffed out a quiet laugh, hugging Hedwig.

"This is home now Hedwig." He looked out the window, at the bright moon shining before his eyes, casting it's light over him. "And it shall always be."

* * *

Minerva walked briskly towards the Gryffindor Common Room. At least once at the beginning of every year, some foolish Gryffindors would decide to stay up late all night to have some fun or other mischief that she could not tolerate. She had always put a quick end to it. Minerva entered the Common Room, checking the girls corridor first. She gave a small smile when she saw all of them fast asleep, one little firstie was even snuggled with a teddy bear. Minerva cast a mild warming charm on her Lions to keep them comfy. Then with some trepidation, she trudged towards the boys side. The two Weasley Terrors reminded her of the days of the Marauders, which made her feel nostalgic and a touch of dread.

Minerva stopped in her tracks when she saw someone awake. More specifically, Harry Potter, curled up in a blanket on the cold marble floors of the 1st year boys dormitory. Minerva was about to ready to scold the boy, when something made her pause.

The boy was staring up at the night sky with an expression she couldn't understand on his face while petting his familiar. Something about his expression however made her heart ache. He looked so lonely there, so small, wrapped in that huge blanket with a quiet, secretive smile. Something then and there exploded in Minerva's heart and she silently swore to herself that she'd to anything and everything possible to protect this little boy.

Minerva walked slowly towards him. His owl saw her first, and it gave a quiet hoot. Harry however startled so hard that he literally jumped.

"Professor?" he whispered, confused and worried.

Minerva raised her hand to make a placating gesture, however Harry flinched hard and tried to get him and his owl away from her.

"No, no Harry. I didn't mean to startle you as such. I merely just wanted to ask why you are up so late. It is already half-past one after all."

"Oh," the child blushed. "I couldn't sleep," he mumbled, his eyes downcast on the marble floors.

Minerva made sure the boy was looking at her and then smiled warmly, hoping it would reassure him. "That is fine Harry. Everyone is bound to be a little too excited on their first day. It's quite a shock I'd imagine."

"Yeah," Harry agreed, smiling a little, but still not meeting her eyes.

"Well then Harry, would you please indulge your old head of the house to at least lay on your bed. It is a bit cold out here on the floors. Here," she cast another warming charm on the child's feet and hands, "better right?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, looking at her in awe.

Minerva smiled inwardly. Oh the joys to be young again, to be fascinated by every single thing, to have that innocent, curious expression. How easy the young were to impress.

"Now please young man go to bed. You wouldn't want to be late to any of your classes would you?" At this Minerva stared at him pointedly. The boy flushed, getting the message and nodded hard at her.

"Yes Professor. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it Harry. Now go on then." Minerva watched him leave, a smile she couldn't resist flitted across her face as she watched the boy skip merrily to near the end of the room. He gave her a beautiful, cheeky little smile, did a little mock salute and disappeared into his bed. Minerva's heart ached more now as she saw the ghost of James leaving with him as well. _I'll protect him. I will not fail him like I have his parents,_ she thought seriously, resolve forming in her heart.


	2. To Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not have kids, nor am I blonde**

Harry stared, disgusted at his new friend's eating habits. Ron was gobbling all the food within his reach without a seconds pause. He reminded Harry of Dudley. That made Harry shudder. He couldn't believe he had just compared his first friend to Dudley. That had to stop.

"Ron…" he started cautiously.

"Humph?" Ron spoke while chewing on a mouthful of food.

"Can you please close your mouth and eat? It's quite disgusting to see all that food in your mouth. And can you please eat only the food in your plate? You can pile up more after your done. Oh and you can eat slower too cause we have plenty of time till our first class," Harry said quickly, spewing his thoughts all at once, hoping he just not lost a friend as Ron blinked confusedly at him.

Then the boy looked down. "Oh," he said, his face flushing after he gulped down all his food. "Sorry," he said a little embarrassedly. Then he quickly did everything Harry asked him to, not meeting Harry's eyes. Harry just sighed in relief.

He looked up to meet many of his schoolmates grateful and awed expressions and grinned.

He looked back at Ron who was eating at a much more subdued pace than before. "So Ron, did you memorize our schedule?"

Ron swallowed before answering, "No," incredulously. "We just got them Harry! Blimey did you?"

"Uh yeah."

Ron stared in amazement. "Blimey," he said again. "Tell me then."

Harry startled. He didn't expect Ron to ask him. He expected him to be annoyed that Harry was a bragging know-it-all or something like that. It was what Dudley and Uncle Vernon would say to him. Well the latter in more cruder terms, words Harry never wished to speak of.

"Um ok. We have Herbology first thing this morning, then Transfiguration, break, and then Charms. After that we have after lunch, Magic Theory. All of those classes together are around 6 hours. Then we have the rest of the day for homework and rest.

"Tomorrow we have History of Magic for an hour and then Magical Theory. After that it's break. Afterwards it's Transfiguration and lunch. And after that we have Charms.

"Wednesday we…" Harry dutifully recited the schedule to Ron and other first years, impressed, leaned in to listen.

Ron stared down at their schedule that they just got a few minutes ago, listening to Harry listing everything on there. "Harry, mate how do you remember all of that?" he practically demanded the boy.

Harry looked sheepish. "I have a good memory I guess."

Ron snorted, "More than good memory I think." Then he grinned. "That's wicked! When we research for our homework you can help me then!"

Ron bounced in happiness while Harry stared in amazement, feeling something warm fill in through him. First Professor Mcgonagall and then Ron made him feel welcomed and happy. Harry never felt so great in his life.

Ever since Harry could remember, he could memorize everything. Sadly that didn't count his parents or his life before the Dursleys. Well, he amended, remembering the flying motorcycle of his dreams, which he was now positive it was real.

When he was first sent to school, Harry was so excited to leave the Dursleys, even for a few hours. He remembered the tiny curl of hope he felt when he thought that he could make friends. That hope was crushed and stomped on when Dudley chased everybody away from him.

The classes were easy. Very easy as he had started reading at a young age (Aunt Petunia's cookbooks as she never bothered to teach him). The fact that he could remember everything just made classes easier and Harry soon would grow bored, but still not bored enough to go back to his relatives. Soon his teachers noticed and asked his relatives if he could move up. His relatives were very unhappy about that and made their displeasure known. Harry shuddered inwardly remembering that. He tried to fail every class since then.

However his life in school turned for worse. Dudley made friends, some even more sadistic than his cousin (cough cough: Piers) who all loved to beat Harry up. Harry had to run as fast as he could to get away from them, for when they usually caught up to him, he'd get the beating of his life. More often than Harry could remember, he'd come back home to his relatives, covered in wounds and blood, and his Aunt and Uncle would not do as much as even sniff at him and send him on to do his achingly long amount of chores. School never excused him of any of his chores. He remembered the long, lonely nights he laid in his cupboard, waiting and wishing so hard that someone would take him away. Then soon those fanciful dreams disappeared and was replaced with cold-hearted reality and the last pieces of hope got replaced with anger and hopelessness. When Harry saw Hagrid, those small furls of hope began to return, but Harry was just waiting for the moment it could be crushed again. He was scared that if that happened, he would never have hope again. His luck never lasted long.

As Harry and Ron started to walk towards the greenhouse, Dean and Seamus decided accompany them.

"Woah," said Dean looking at the high ceilings and long stairs. "I think I'm going to get hopelessly lost around here. I don't know how I can ever remember where to go!"

"Don't worry," Ron said comfortably. "I have five brothers who've been here before me and I bet you by the first few weeks they learnt almost every passage, and in some cases even the secret ones," Ron said, gesturing his head at the twins.

"Phew!" Seamus gasped in relief as they reached the greenhouse. "I thought we were never going to make it."

Professor Sprout seemed kind and friendly enough, however she looked quite frightening when she scowled at Malfoy as he started making dirty jokes (no pun intended) about the class. She first explained the rules and ways on how to work around the greenhouse and with the plants. He, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom seemed to be the only people paying attention intently. Granger even had a notebook and was scribbling away. Harry noticed a blonde haired Slytherin girl was scowling at her and absentmindedly wondered why.

Soon they worked on planting a small magical plant that produced acid which could burn of their skin if they weren't careful, so they wore gloves of course. Harry hummed a little while planting it. After getting a little used to the unusual circumstances it then reminded him of gardening. It was one of the rare chores Harry liked. Professor Sprout even compliment him and rewarded Gryffindor with five points. Five more when she reached Longbottom's station.

Malfoy on the other side couldn't help get more angry and infuriating after he tried wrestling his plant into the dirt and failed. Professor Sprout made a move to help him, but the boy snarled at her and said he could do it himself and that he didn't need a stupid Hufflepuff's help.

That made Professor Sprout frown hard and give Malfoy two detentions and then ask him politely to leave the class. Harry and Ron exchanged gleeful looks at seeing Malfoy get what was coming for him.

Malfoy looked like he was about to explode, but contained himself with remarkable constraint and stormed out of the class. A few people snickered and Harry had sworn that he saw Professor Sprout smirk.

Harry and Ron sat next to each other in Transfiguration, both wondering where their Professor was. The cat looked out of place, relaxing on the Professor's desk. It gave them quite a scare when it turned into their Transfiguration teacher.

Harry stared wide at her. Professor Mcgonagall was a cat! He began to relax when she explained it was called an Animagus and they need not need to worry about it now.

She explained the dangers of the subject and then sent them of to turn the match on their desk into a needle. Harry grinned when he remembered reading this in his Transfiguration book during the summer. He bit his lip as he concentrated on doing it as the book instructed.

The book had said that to transfigure an object to another object you need to concentrate on what you wanted to turn it into. You would need to know how that specific object felt like and understand it's properties. Then there on the rest was about intent and focus. Those were the hardest parts, but once you mastered that, Transfiguration would be a lot easier.

Since Harry knew the feel to a needle thanks to the many holes and rips on his clothing he had to sew, he began to focus on it's pointy part and the way it looked and whispered the spell, his thoughts all focused turning the match into a needle.

Harry smiled wide when he laid his eyes on beautifully carved, five inch, silver needle. "Yes!" he yelled in his head.

"20 points to Gryffindor!" Harry looked up to see Professor Mcgonagall smiling proudly at him. "Mr. Potter over here seems to be the first to turn his match into a needle. And a remarkable one in fact. Wonderful job Mr. Potter!"

Harry flushed at the praise. No one had ever been proud of him!

Ron scowled beside him. "How did you do it? My stupid match just turned half bronze!"

Harry explained to him softly of what he read in the book. By the end of the class, Harry had helped Longbottom, who asked Harry to call him Neville, Ron, and Dean. Ron had managed a half bronze needle that had a dull point and Hermione Granger was the only other one who turned her match into a needle perfectly.

Charms was Harry's worst class for when Professor Flitwick called out Harry's name, he practically fell out of his chair with a loud squeak. Harry turned red and tried to sink into his chair as he heard the loud chuckles of his schoolmates.

Soon the classes came to an end and everyone congratulated each other for surviving the day.

Harry collapsed on his bed, his face splitting into a large grin. He and Ron had completed all their homework, with some pushing towards the red-haired boy. As Harry slowly succumbed to a blissful sleep, one thought flitted through his mind. _I finally belong._

* * *

Hey everyone! What's up? How's your day or night? So yay this chappie is done and probably sucks but oh well. I hope one day I can improve and transform into a judo writing skills master! Okay now I feel a bit unbalanced, probably because of all the bullets in my head… but hee hee whatever.

PS: If you review you'll get one Harry Potter to ring on your doorbell and say Abracadabra! Now who does not want that?! :)))


	3. Professor Snape in All His Holiness

**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, nor do I have any kids**

 **Enjoy! You better:)**

"Alright settle down children. Settle down," called their diminutive Professor with a kind smile. "Now today we are," Professor Flitwick waved his wand and a bunch of writing appeared on the blackboard, "going to-"

"Professor Flitwick?" a Ravenclaw in Harry's year was raising their hand high up in the air.

"Yes, uh, Ms. Turpin?"

"What was that spell? Um the one you used on the blackboard."

"Oh that! It requires a little swish and then a flick straight down. The spell's incantation is actually tabella scriben. Everyone say it with me."

"Tabella scriben!" Everyone said out loud, dutifully.

"Great job! Yes, you won't have to know how to do that yet my dear, but a great question nevertheless! It's been years since I've been asked to demonstrate this spell. 2 points to Ravenclaw for a great show of curiosity and inquisitiveness! Okay, okay now everyone open up their books to page 17 please."

After a great deal of grumbling and almost everyone had their charms book open to that page, they were asked to read it for there would be a small quiz in the next few weeks to see if everyone memorized the safety regulations for using charm spells.

All in all it was not much of an exciting morning on Friday and it was probably going to get worse from all the moaning sounds Ron was making during breakfast because the first-year Gryffindors had double potions in the morning as well. He told everyone who was listening about the horror stories his brothers told him about Professor Snape, including a nervous Neville who was hanging on to his every word. Harry didn't believe all of it, because wasn't it the same brothers who told Ron that he was to fight a troll to be sorted? However he felt a little nervous when Ron went on about telling them what Percy told him. Percy was the oldest Weasley in Hogwarts and he was a bit too uptight in Harry's opinion, but it was Ron's brother so he wasn't to judge. However it seemed that Ron and even Fred and George had the same opinion. And anyone of authority who could make a teacher's pet and a stickler for rules like Percy curse at him, was someone to watch out for.

So it was a wary bunch of first year Gryffindors who entered the Potions classroom for their next class. As they were already strung up, Professor Snape gave them all quite a huge scare when he banged the door open and flew in like a bat. Neville fell out of his chair!

The Professor sneered at all of them and began taking roll call. It felt fairly unbelievable that the person who could cut you into potion ingredients was taking roll call. Still Harry felt on the edge as he watched the Professor scowl at everyone not Slytherin, and he tensed up when the man paused at his name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new- celebrity."

Harry stayed quiet and Malfoy and his friends giggled into their hands. The man finished calling out all the names on his list and then vanished the parchment away. Everyone had their eyes on him as he swept around the room, his black cape billowing after him. He reminded Harry of one of Dudley's old action figures- Batman, though he had none of his personality.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he had a deep voice, but it was also soft, almost hypnotizing. Harry poised his quill to start writing. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry looked up at the sudden abruptness of the last sentence.

"Potter!" the Professor yelled suddenly, and Harry jumped, causing some of his ink to spill. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry gulped, trying not to hyperventilate as the man's eyes bore holes on his head. He desperately racked his brain trying to search for an answer. His mind came up blank even though he knew he read all of his potions book. Hermione Granger had her hand straight up in the air.

"Um, I don't know sir."

"Hm. Clearly fame isn't everything. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

This Harry knew because he heard someone talking about it with the apothecary when he was in Diagon Alley with Hagrid.

"A stomach of a goat sir," he answered softly. The Professor frowned a little, causing his scowl to look less menacing.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" he asked another question without commenting on his last answer. Hermione was waving her hand, jumping up and down. She accidently hit the Professor's crooked nose and the Professor slowly turned his head toward her, his intense black eyes leaving Harry's face.

Hermione looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Her face was dark red and her eyes wide and round. She ducked her head murmuring frantic apologies to the stone-faced man. Ron was looking at Harry with a fearful expression, mouthing, "She's dead. She's so very totally dead!" Everyone was looking at the two with very worried expressions. Even Malfoy was quiet.

"Ms. Granger," everyone leaned forward to listen, "please refrain in the future from hitting me or your classmates with your hand."

"Yes sir," Hermione blushed and everyone else breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Potter!" Professor Snape yelled once more, his eyes back on Harry. "You haven't answered my question! Thought you could get away with it, huh? Well, answer me!"

Harry shook his head frantically. "I don't know sir!"

"Shame," the man sneered. "10 points from Gryffindor for yelling at a Professor Potter."

Ron made an indignant noise.

"Do you have a problem you wish to speak to me about Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry didn't yell at you Pro-"

"5 points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, for talking back at me."

Ron just glared, but didn't say a word.

"And for your information Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone fumbled with their quills and began scribbling frantically. The Professor then flicked his wand, and just like Professor Flitwick, writing appeared on the blackboard. They had to make a potion to cure boils. They set to work. Harry opened his potions book to the correct page and gestured at Ron to get the ingredients. He did the slicing and dicing, it was relatively simple, like cooking actually, except this was way more disgusting as he was slicing flobberworms (or at least that's what the book said) instead of carrots. Ron gave him a bump on the shoulder as he watched in awe as Harry got everything cut into perfect little pieces. Ron carefully did the stirring, but they both tensed up as Professor Snape began breathing down them. Harry accidentally nicked his finger and he stared in astonishment as blood began to stem freely out of the cut. He hadn't cut himself in years while cooking! Professor Snape really had an effect on him. Thankfully the Professor was on the other side of the room, so Harry quickly put his finger to his mouth, trying to stem the blood.

"Harry you're cut," Ron hissed out quietly in concern. Harry waved him of with a small smile, saying he was fine. They continued brewing their potion, when suddenly Neville's and Seamus's potion exploded. Most of it went on poor Neville, who had boils appear all over his face and hands. His eyes teared up as he stared at his hands quietly.

Professor Snape ordered Seamus to take Neville to the hospital wing after scolding the boy and then screamed "Potter," and Harry jumped once again, "why didn't you tell him not to add the quills! Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry looked down at his shoes, not arguing. He had thought that it would be new in this school. A place that would not blame him for once for everything. He should count himself lucky that the Professor did nothing more than yell at him and that at least not everyone else was like him.

Harry tried to ignore the voice in his head by chopping the worms harder, trying not to show how badly shaken he was. He didn't notice Ron looking over at him with concern.

* * *

Severus turned away as soon as the last of the students trailed out of the classroom. He let out a breath of relief, more glad than he could imagine that the walking replication of James Bloody Potter and Lily's imploring eyes were finally out of his classroom. He banished the mess that the students made and the incomplete potions along with the bad ones. Severus let the good ones stay behind. He was annoyed to see that Potter's was one of them, and he was about to banish it out of spite when a voice interrupted him.

"Er Professor."

"What?" he spat out angrily as he turned to see an anxious-looking Ron Weasley wringing his hands.

"Um, I just need my potions book. I accidently left it here."

Severus irritatedly summoned the boy's book and handed it over to him.

"Um and Professor?"

"What?" Severus almost yelled as he turned back the second time. "Spit it out already Mr. Weasley, I haven't got all day."

"It's Harry. Can you not be so mean to him, sir?"

Severus slowly looked at him dangerously. "What, is Potter too big of a celebrity not to come here and tell that to me himself. He sent his fans to do it for him?" Severus sneered.

"No!" Weasley bit out angrily. "He didn't tell me anything! He never would. He never would tell you that you- you are a big bully!"

Silence. The boy stared at Severus in horror. Severus stared back in shock. Did- did the boy just call him a bully? Him, Severus Snape, a bully? How dare the impertinent little brat call him that! How-

"I-I didn't mean that Professor. I-"

He did. He was lying. Severus cut through him and spoke menacingly, "And pray tell me why you are insinuating that you think I am, hm, let's say it in your crude terms, a bully."

"Well- well first you are mean to everyone, but then you are even meaner to Harry! You pick on him and your awful to him! I mean what did Harry ever do to you? And he was just a baby when he defeated You-Know-Who," the boy looked nervous when he said that, "so if you are mad at him about that, it isn't his fault. Anyway that's what bullies do Professor."

"I know very well what a bully means, Mr. Weasley!" Severus spat out. Was it true. Had he turned into someone like James Potter? Was he turning out to be like the people who had tormented him when he was younger? Well _that_ would have to change.

He took a deep breath. "Thank you Mr. Weasley. I'll keep that in mind in the future."

Weasley looked amazed. "That's it! You are not going to like, uh, you know cut me into potion ingredients because I said all that." He added hastily, "not that I want to be cut and all, but…"

Severus's mouth twitched. "You are indeed pushing it Mr. Weasley. Perhaps I shall-"

"No, no that's alright Professor," Weasley backed away hurriedly. "I'll be leaving now. Sorry for wasting your time Professor. Goodbye! And thank you!" He was out of the door in seconds.

Severus smirked. He turned back to see the boy's potion. With a wave of his wand it was floating behind him with the other two perfectly made potions and he walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry was hovering worriedly over Ron all day. He was the only one not paying attention to the other Gryffindors congratulating Hermione for staying alive after hitting Professor Snape. The twins were on the floor bowing to her 'greatness and bravery' for hitting the Slimy Snape on his nose.

"You sure your okay Ron?" Harry asked for the upteenth time.

"Yes Harry! Professor Snape did nothing to me alright. See," Ron turned around to show Harry his still intact body parts.

Harry was relieved. Hermione fell behind them, escaping their yearmates notice.

"You know," Ron said thoughtfully, "Professor Snape is not actually all that bad."

Harry stared at his friend, wondering faintly if apocalypse was on them.

"Really," Hermione said a little disbelievingly.

"Yeah for a Slytherin he is okay. I still think he's a greasy git though."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him, but for once her face shown with something like admiration rather than the usual distaste and slightly tolerating expression she saved for him.

Harry patted his friend. "Come on Ron. After a night of sleep, you'll hopefully be yourself by morning."

"Hey," said Ron indignantly and ruffled the shorter boy's hair. Harry half-heartedly tried to get him of, but he was beaming at being touched like that. For once when someone touched him, it didn't mean pain and that felt wonderful.

The three of them stopped walking when they saw Professor Mcgonagall.

"Hello," she said smiling warmly at her three young lions.

"Hi Professor," all three chirped.

"Well be on your way then. I won't stop you."

They nodded and said their goodbyes.

"Oh Mr. Potter can I have a word with you. It'll just be a moment."

Harry nodded, curious of what she wanted to say.

"Are you sleeping well? Not staying awake too late I hope?"

"No Professor," Harry said a little astonishedly that somebody would care about what time he slept and if he was getting enough.

"Wonderful," she smiled, seeming unusually cheerful.

"Well I won't keep you, so run along now Mr. Potter. Good night!"

"Good night Professor!" he yelled back as he ran to catch up with the rest of his yearmates.

* * *

Yay! Third chapter done! (do a little jig in the cave I live in)

Review if you want Minerva McGonagall to appear at your doorstep with a Hogwarts letter no matter what your age is!


End file.
